dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-Two)
Pleading with her mother to save the man, Hippolyta relented and used the life healing Purple Ray on Trevor saving his life. Learning that the outside world was engaged in full world wide war, Diana wanted to participate and help stop the Second World War, but her ulterior motive was to leave Paradise Island with Steve Trevor. Hippolyta refused stating that she and the others should not get involved in the ways of the outsiders. But when the goddess Aphrodite declared that it was time for an Amazon to travel to "Man's World" and fight the evil of the Nazis, a tournament was held to determine who would be the Amazon champion. Although forbidden by Hippolyta to participate in the tournament, Princess Diana did so nevertheless, concealing her identity with a mask. Upon winning Diana revealed her identity to her heartbroken mother who feared that she would never see her daughter again. After winning the tournament and revealing her true identity, Queen Hippolyta relented and allowed her daughter to wear the costume of Wonder Woman and travel to the outside world. Diana returned Steve Trevor to the United States and adopted the identity of an Army nurse named Diana Prince so she could be close to Trevor as he recovered from his injuries. Now known as glasses wearing Diana Prince, Princess Diana began to operate as Wonder Woman publicly and forged papers that allowed her to become the recently promoted Major Trevor's and Col. Phillip Darnell's confidential assistant. World War II She stayed in this position fighting crime alongside the Justice Society of America (on Earth-Two) as their first female member though she was relegated to subservient duties performing as an actual Secretary for the Justice Society despite her beyond superhuman strength and abilities. Diana rejoined the team when it reformed as the All Star Squadron and expanded. In June, 1942, she briefly fought with Superman when she discovered that the United States was planning to create the atomic bomb and attempted to eliminating all nuclear weapons. Diana continued to perform as an open crime fighter after World War Two and resisted being recalled home to Paradise Island after the war, preferring to give up her immortality than leave her life of independence and personal identity. 1950s During the 1950s, Diana was able to continue operating as a super-powered crime fighter as she had admitted to having no secret identity and stated herself to be a legendary Amazon, unlike many of the other masked heroes who were forced to either reveal their secret private identity or stop operating by the Federal government's Committee on Un-American Activities. This of course was not truly accurate on Diana's part as she continued to use her alias of Diana Prince. It was during those years that Diana began to explore fully her romantic interests in her long-time crime fighting partner, Col. Steve Trevor. After a period of courtship, Diana revealed her alias of Diana Prince to Trevor. Initially taken back by the revelation, Trevor and Diana married. Diana later retired from active duty of the US Navy and decide to become a housewife where she raised their daughter, Hippolyta "Lyta" Trevor named after Diana's mother. Later Life Diana rejoined the reformed Justice Society of America in the 1960s, though she mostly preferred to spend her time raising her daughter as a stay at home mother. During this time, Diana met her younger Earth-One counterpart. The two became good friends, occasionally inviting the younger Amazon to Earth-Two to enjoy a home cooked meal that the retired General Trevor would usually cook. Crisis on Infinite Earths Diana was an elder stateswoman among the superhero community until the "Crisis on Infinite Earths" came to Earth-Two and erased all of its existence from reality. Diana fought well and was protected from erasure at the end of the Crisis by ascending to Mount Olympus along with her husband as both were erased and forgotten by the history of a new Primary Earth other than by their daughter who was reformatted into the new universe to be the daughter of Helena Kosmatos (Fury). Infinite Crisis Helping the latest Wonder Woman regain herself as a true successor to the title, Princess Diana Trevor and her husband supposedly left the current reality for all time. Whether this happens to be truth or not remains to be seen as she has appeared on several occasions, mostly as an apparition. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** * : By drinking from the Fountain of Eternal Youth in Paradise Island she could be eternally young. However, she relinquished the gift when she left Paradise Island as Wonder Woman. * : Diana can control the effects of gravity on her own body. | Abilities = * * : Amazons are trained to have perfect memories. * * * ** * * * Wonder Woman can hit a flying airplane with a thrown ambulance at 300 yards. * * * * : Every Amazon is trained in kanga riding. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Wonder Woman loses all powers if her wrists are bound by a man, but regains them once she is freed (no effect if bound by a woman). * Amazon Berserker Rage: If Wonder Woman is separated from her bracelets, she must enter into an uncontrollable frenzy. | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Magic Sphere * Mental Radio (simulates ) * Magnetic Hearing Earrings: Using these, Wonder Woman is able to communicate with the ruler of the planet Venus. | Transportation = * Invisible Robot Plane | Weapons = * Wonder Woman's Tiara | Notes = * The Earth-Two Wonder Woman survived the Crisis on Infinite Earths, and went to live among the Pre-Crisis Gods of Mount Olympus along with husband, General Steve Trevor. Since the Crisis, she has been seen mostly as a non-corporeal being except but for on a few occasions. * Although Wonder Woman maintained a secret identity throughout most of her career, she later publicly revealed her identity as "Diana Prince" after marrying Steve Trevor. * In the Pre-Crisis continuity, Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor gave birth to a daughter named Hippolyta Trevor, and raised her with both humans, Amazons. Hippolyta (Lyta for short) became a member of the Earth-Two super-hero team, Infinity, Inc. In the Post-Crisis continuity, the war-time Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor were rendered apocryphal and Lyta's parentage was retconned to include Helena Kosmatos, the Golden Age Fury as her biological mother and Joan Dale, the superheroine known as Miss America, as her foster mother. * The series of "Golden Age Wonder Woman" stories that ran from through (with a final story in ) are hard to place in continuity. While done in a style consistent with Earth-Two, they don't fit into Earth-Two continuity well. Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium (2005) places these stories on Earth-Forty (with the Earth-Two Wonder Woman having similar adventures), whilst Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia (2010) places them on Earth-One (early in the Earth-One Wonder Woman's career). This means that these stories with slight variations occurred on all three Earths. | Trivia = *Marston created Wonder woman after his wife told him to create a strong female character, as heroes like Batman and Superman were already really popular. *Like most superheroes at her time, Wonder Woman was made to increase American morale during World War 2, initially fighting axis powers *Wonder Woman's original Golden Age look was modeled after the pin-up girls on WW2 propaganda pictures at the time, but was modified in more later appearances to look like Lynda Carter, who played her in a TV show. More recent renditions depict her as more Mediterranean/Greek looking. | DC = | Wikipedia = Wonder Woman | Recommended = * All-Star Comics ** * All-Star Squadron * Sensation Comics * Wonder Woman (Volume 1) * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe XXVI (Wonder Woman biography page) | Links = }} Category:Military Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nurses